1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to an erasable memory device, and more particularly to a securely erasable flash memory device.
2. Information
Secrecy and/or privacy issues related to various organizations, such as government, military, financial, or medical organizations, as well as individuals may be addressed, at least in part, by secure management of data. Such data management may involve recording, copying, storing, and/or erasing data, for example. In particular, there may be a desire for ensuring that erased data is no longer retrievable (e.g., readable). However, many erase operations may be made on a computing system that does not necessarily physically erase data from memory. Instead, for example, such an erase operation may merely leave “erased” data in particular memory locations while subsequently allowing new data to be written over the “erased” data. In other words, some erase operations may merely be superficial in that higher level computer operations (e.g., user interface) may merely be modified to appear as though memory is erased, even though it may not be.